


Day Three: First Kiss

by flynnisfly



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnisfly/pseuds/flynnisfly
Summary: “Can I kiss you?”





	Day Three: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this is short as hell bc im in school now but i wanted to put Something out. pls love me

TJ had Cyrus tucked under his arm, leaning on his chest. He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, paying attention to the movie they were watching. He’d seen it a hundred times, but watching it with Cyrus was like watching it for the first time. 

 

And when Cyrus leaned up to kiss TJ’s cheek, TJ decided he wanted to do something else for the first time. 

 

They’d been hanging out as not quite boyfriends, but definitely more than friends for a few days. TJ didn’t know about Cyrus, but he definitely wanted to be boyfriends. He wanted to take him on dates. Walk him to class and give him a quick kiss at the door. Flirt at their lockers. 

 

TJ paused the movie, looking down at the pretty boy laying on him. 

 

“I have a question for you, Underdog.”

 

Cyrus raised his eyebrows, smiling a little. “Yeah?”

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? Like, officially?” 

 

“Is that even a question? Of course I do!” Cyrus was grinning like an idiot, and it was the most beautiful thing TJ had ever seen. 

 

“One more. Can I kiss you?” 

 

And with that, Cyrus pressed his lips to TJ’s. 


End file.
